Kami Kitsune
by Ironwings13
Summary: After Eleanor's father passes away her and her mother move to Japan from England. What Eleanor never expected was to be thrown into a world of demons, spirits and Gods.
1. Intro

Hello. This is the first book I have decided to share while I am writing. It is basically a chapter book version of a manga (so no comic book pictures) it has touches from multiple manga I have read and anime I have seen. Pictures are just reference to what my characters look like. Some of the touches that you will notice are: Ghost Hunt, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Avatar Legend of Aang, and possibly a few others. I also have quite a few different lore added in here so it is not just Japanese lore, there will be English, Irish etc. Depending on what is happening of course. So please enjoy and feedback is always appreciated. Hopefully this won't be an absolutely tragic story and I fail miserably at writing haha (=


	2. Chapter 1

Monday May 3rd - 8:35am

Eleanor walked slowly down the road towards her new school, shoes kicking at stones and anxiety gnawing at her empty stomach. Her mother's attempt at a Japanese styled breakfast hadn't gone down very well. She had burnt the salmon skin and the rice was mushy. Eleanor missed her hot buttery toast but she knew her mother was trying.

'Why'd they have to move to a whole new country just because dad passed away?' she thought to herself, 'Why, of all places, a tiny town in the middle of nowhere?'

It seemed a lot of kids walked to school in Minashigomura. There were about four girls walking ahead of her in their black shirt and white blouse uniforms.

"These shoes are so damn uncomfortable." Eleanor muttered to herself.

"You get used to them." a musical voice responded to her personal conversation.

Eleanor jumped and stumbled backwards. A shorter girl with pixie cut brown hair was standing next to her smiling.

"I'm Mai Matsu. I noticed you were walking on your own and I haven't seen you here before so I guess you're new?" Mai said, offering her hand to shake.

Eleanor looked at the girls hand and slowly reached out to take it.

"Eleanor." She responded, "Eleanor Rose. Yes I'm new. We just moved here from Italy."

Mai looked at her with an inquisitive expression, "But you're so pale! I thought Italians had that pretty olive skin!" She exclaimed, after a pause she added, "Sorry... that wasn't a good thing to say. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Eleanor shook her head. She couldn't exactly stop this girl using the footpath.

"Great!" Mai said excitedly and then launched with more questions. "So what is it like in Italy? Do you miss it? Are your parents from there? What do you think of Japan? Is it cold compared to your home?"

They reached the school gates, before Eleanor could answer, Mai launched again.

"Awe, you can answer those later, you need to go to the office and get your map and time table." Mai pointed towards a small white building that was connected to the rest of the school via a hall, she then dashed off but not before turning and adding, "And don't forget to take off your shoes!"

Eleanor had indeed forgotten that you remove your shoes before walking inside. She sighed and pushed the door open.

"Sorry for intruding." She said and slid her shoes off in the genkan.

A pretty receptionist, with slight graying, poked her head up and asked "How can I help, Dearie?"

Eleanor had forgotten that everyone here was so nice. "Uhm... I'm new here. I was told to come here to collect my starter pack." She responded, shuffling shyly up to the desk.

"What is your name?" The receptionist asked, a tang of an American accent was present.

"Eleanor Rose." Eleanor replied.

The women smiled and wandered over to a filing cabinet to the far wall of the office. She unlocked it and rifled through the categories, which looked to be sorted via names, pulling out a pack with a light cursive hand spelling out Rose, Eleanor 1-A.

"Here you go Lovie." The women said as she handed over the pack. "Your map, schedule, basic rules etcetera. Good luck, if you ever need anything feel free to come have a chat. My name is Melodie."

Eleanor thanked her and dashed away as subtle yet as fast as possible. She then pulled out her timetable and map, seeing she had Art first calmed her slightly. She carried her shoes along till she found her locked and shoved everything inside. The uwabaki weren't all horrible to wear and meant she had less a chance of slipping over in the hallways. Eleanor was going to miss her old school. The old brick buildings, the accent, (which she now realized she really did have one compared to people here), the honey and hay colored hair and not having to change her shoes just to walk inside. That one was difficult to get used to. Finally she found her home room. A small tab stuck out above the door reading 1-A. Eleanor's hand shook gently as she slid her fingers around the small nook and slid the door open. Everyone went from standing in small groups chatting and laughing to staring at the fair haired girl in curiosity. Some groups started whispering, some just stared, mouths slightly open and looking at her as if she were an alien. Eleanor quickly closed the door behind her and rushed to the furthest empty chair away from her classmates. Mai came and sat next to her, after a few moments they realized most of their classes were the same... thankfully.

The first week hadn't gone as planned. Eleanor had been lost a million times, stared and gawked at and broken about 5 of the basic rules already. She was not enjoying herself so far. Her mother was trying to keep her smiling and optimistic but it seemed forced. One nice thing so far was Mai would meet her at the end of their driveway every morning and they would walk to school together. Mai had already expressed her happiness at having someone from another country be her friend as nearly all the people at Minashigomura High were Japanese. She had also expressed her jealousy of Eleanor's unique hair color, length and her eyes. Eleanor was used to people remarking on her hair but never her eyes. Her mother had always said she had her father's icy, supernova like eyes. But Eleanor hoped no one but her mother stared at her long enough to notice this.

"Hey, so this weekend I was wondering if I could come visit you?" Mai's bell like voice chimed into Eleanor's thoughts. Eleanor looked up from her desk and smiled. She had to at least try, for her mother.

"Sure! Yeah I can just let my mum know. I'm sorry if she tries to make us lunch though. She's trying really hard with the whole Japanese thing but... it isn't really working." Eleanor laughed and Mai giggled away.

"That's alright. My mum doesn't cook, me and my little brother cook. Mum cleans and dad works. But I enjoy it; I want to be a chef one day!" Mai exclaimed with a passionate look in her eyes.

'Eyes... they really are the windows to the soul.' Eleanor thought as she studied the look on Mai's face.

It was Friday, thankfully. This meant Eleanor could sleep in tomorrow and, hopefully, have waffles for breakfast... if her mother doesn't try to cook fish in the steamer again.

Finally the last bell rung, Eleanor grabbed her bag and wandered down the hall. One of the more popular girls was staring at her while pretending to laugh at all the people around her. Her shimmering scarlet hair was in a lose pony tail behind her back and her violet eyes were piercing through Eleanor. She looked away to avoid the stare and hurried along, stopping only to grab her shoes. Eleanor never minded walking home and even less so in Japan. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the cicadas made such a different sound. It sounded less like nails on a board and more like a symphony. There was a beautiful old shrine up a walkway. People could often be seen wandering up or down under the Torii gate. Eleanor finally reached her house and slid her key in the lock and walked inside. The smell of roast chicken hit her nose and she immediately drooled.

"Is that you, Elii?" Her mother's voice rang down the hall from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just me." Eleanor responded and dropped her bag. She wandered down to the kitchen and thumped herself down at the kitchen table. Eleanor's mum put a plate of cookies down in front of her. Chocolate chip, Eleanor's favorite.

"How was your day sweetie?" Her mum, Elizabeth asked with a broad smile on her face.

Eleanor huffed, "It was alright I guess. Uhm a girl I've made friends with wanted to come over this weekend, is that alright? She's really nice, her name is Mai."

"Oh that's wonderful you have a friend, Darling! She exclaimed. "She is more than welcome! Is she japanese?" Her mother added. Eleanor just nodded in responce. "lovely, we're having your favorite, roast chicken, trimmings, roast vegetables and gravy for dinner."

Eleanor went to bed early that night. She was exhausted and didn't feel like doing homework.

Darkness engulfed her...

she had been running for so long. Her lungs felt like someone was crushing them with extreme force. Her throat, dry and scatchy. Something was beckoning to her. It's voice was almost human, with a metal scratching under.

"Come play with me..."

"I will look after you..."

"And looove youuuuu."

"Come play Elii..."

"Come plaaayyyyyy."

It's voice drifted off into nothing.

A hand grabbed her.

Eleanor screamed.

Eleanor woke with a start. She hurridly blinked away the tears and looked at her clock. Two in the morning. She sighed and dropped back onto her pillow. That dream was one that hadn't come to visit for a while. It used to come a lot as a child but lessened over time then stopped. Only after her father had died had it come back. She got up and slid her feet into her fox slippers. They were so warm and snuggly. Eleanor stretched and walked over to the window, glanced out then did a double take. Two boys were standing at the footpath talking, one had beautiful dirty blonde hair and glasses, the other had a soft brown colour that reminded Eleanor of tea. They used elaborate hand gestures and seemed somewhat hushed. They both turned and looked down the street then dashed off in the other direction.

'how odd.' Eleanor thought to herself and walked to her door and opened it. This had become a habit after her father had died, checking the house was secure if she woke up. If she didnt she simply wouldnt sleep again. She padded softly down the stairs to the front door and gently pulled the handle. It clicked open. Eleanor sighed and closed it again, flicking the lock and the deadbolt. Sure Japan might have been safe but rather but you never know. She turned and wandered into the lounge, sitting on the couch, she soon drifted off to sleep.

"Eleanor..Sweetie wakey wakey." Elizabeth cooed, gently shaking Eleanor. She groaned and opened her eyes, they were sticky with sleep. "You fell asleep on the couch darling. Did you have a nightmare and check the house again?" Her mother asked, stroking her hair from her face. Eleanor nodded and shook her hair to plump it out. Glancing at the clock she realized it was 10AM.

"Oh!" Eleanor exclaimed, "I need to put some clothes on, Mai is coming over." She jumped up off the couch and stumbled in her half off slippers. Her mother laughed.

"Would you like something for breakfast? I picked up some lovely strawberries from the shop yesterday." Elizabeth asked.

"Waffles please! Strawberries and cream on top!" She shouted over her shoulder on the way up the stairs. After throwing on clothes and tearing a brush through her curls she dashed back downstairs and inhaled her breakfast. She was hungrier then she thought. A sudden shrill noise echoed through the hallway.

"I'll grab it, you put your plate away."Elizabeth said. "It might just be the postman."

Eleanor got up and put her plate in the sink, rinsing it off.

"Elii, it's your friend, Mai." Her mother shouted down the hall. Eleanor sighed, Japanese people didn't generally scream to the other room, she hoped Mai wasnt offended. Eleanor rushed out and down the hall way.

"Eleanor! Oh my, your dress is so pretty! Is it english?" Mai said and hugged Eleanor.

"Uh," She responded before looking down and realizing she had indeed put on one of her english dressed, knee length tights and a cardigan, "Why yes, yes it is" She laughed.

"You didn't even know what you were wearing did you?" Her mother asked and sighed, "Off you go."

Eleanor smiled and led the way upstairs.

"So this is my house, and this is my room, the bathroom is down there if you need it." Eleanor said and led the way into her bedroom.

"Oh my!" Mai exclaimed. "Your room is so pretty!


End file.
